Magic Secrets
by WarriorOfAvalon
Summary: Storm senses magic. Strong magic. But who else with magic could be in Stonehill besides Adriane, Kara, Emily, and the other animals? And who's that mysterious girl that always seems to be around?Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Sensing Magic::

Hey everyone! I don't own the characters the setting or anything everything like that belongs to Rachel Roberts. Okay? I only own the story. This is my first fic for fanfiction.net so if it's not that great live with it^^ Please remember to review! Flames accepted ^^  
  
  
  
::Chapter One: Sensing Magic::  
  
  
  
"Emily! What's the hurry?" cried Kara Davies as she chased after her friend, her long blonde hair blowing behind her.  
  
"We're late! Adriane wanted to show us something and we were suppose to be there 15 minutes ago!" called Emily Fletcher.  
  
When they finally reached the entrance of the Ravenswood Preserve forest, the saw Adriane Charday waiting for them. "That took long enough," she said, tucking a loose strand of her long black hair behind her ear. She smiled.  
  
"Sorry!" Emily said, gasping for breath. "I had to do something for Mom at the Pet Palace." Adriane nodded. "It's okay. Sorry if I caught you two at a bad time. But Storm wants to tell us something. She says it's really important."  
  
They followed Adriane to the Rocking Stone. Behind the Rocking Stone they spotted Stormbringer, the mistwolf, sitting beside the glade.  
  
"Hey Storm, what's up?" asked Kara as the three girls approached the mistwolf. Storm stayed silent for a moment, with her eyes closed. "I sense something," she replied.  
  
"Like what?" Emily asked softly. Storm's eyes flashed open. "Magic. Strong magic."  
  
"Magic? Do you think it could be dangerous?" asked Adriane, looking worried. "It may be. Or it may not. But you can never be too careful," Storm said.  
  
"How long have you been sensing it?" Kara asked. "About a week ago." Adriane's eyes widened. "A whole week ago? And you never told us? Why?" she asked, looking slightly angry and worried.  
  
"There is magic everywhere in this forest," Storm replied calmly. "At first I couldn't tell but now I know. This is different. There is something here with powerful magic."  
  
"But who else could there be with magic besides us, Ozzie, and the other animals?" Emily asked.  
  
Storm shook her head. "That's what I was wondering. But there is something here. I'm sure of it."  
  
The four of them walked back towards the Ravenswood Manor. Little did they know that their every move was being watched. 


	2. Chapter 2: Bad News::

Hey! Okay I don't own the setting, Ravenswood, the characters, or anything like that. All of that belong to Rachel Roberts. I only own the story. ^^  
  
  
  
::Chapter 2: Bad News::  
  
"Come on in, I'll get something for us to snack on," Adriane said as she held open the door for her friends.  
  
They entered the manor and followed Adriane into the kitchen. Emily and Kara sat down at the table, Storm patiently sitting on the floor beside them. Adriane grabbed a container of store-bought cookies and sat down at the table with them.  
  
"Where's Ozzie?" Emily asked, a she reached for a cookie. Kara shrugged. "Probably somewhere in the forest with Lyra and the other animals.  
  
"Little Bird? Is that you?" said a voice from another room. "Yeah it's me, Gran," Adriane replied to her Grandmother. It was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "Come here, Little Bird. I have something to tell you."  
  
With a puzzled look on her face, Adriane slowly got up, cramming the last bit of her cookie into her mouth. She walked out of the room.  
  
"I wonder what's up," Kara said as she stared at the direction Adriane left. They silently sat until suddenly Adriane came bursting from the room, her hands covering her face.  
  
"Adriane what's the matter?" Emily asked, quickly getting up. Adriane didn't answer. She quickly raced for the front door and ran out. Emily, Kara, and Storm followed.  
  
"Adriane!" Kara cried, out of breath, as the three of them chased after her. "Wow, if the coach knew she was this fast he would've put her on the track team!"  
  
Suddenly Adriane stopped and dropped to her knees. Kara, Emily, and Storm finally caught up to her. "Adriane, what's wrong?" Emily asked gently as she set a caring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Leave me alone," she said. She brought her hands to her side. Her face was streaked with tears.  
  
"Adriane, we're your friends. You can tell us anything," Kara said. Emily and Storm nodded in agreement.  
  
Suddenly Adriane sprang to her feet. "You really want to know?" she said in an angry tone. "They're dead! Okay? My parents are dead." She broke down in tears.  
  
"Oh my God. Adriane. I-I'm so sorry." Emily said. "They might as well never had me. They never wanted me anyway," Adriane said, clenching her fists.  
  
"That's not true," Kara said, gently. Adriane glared at Kara. "What do you know, Barbie? You spent your whole life being known as Miss Perfect, with perfect parents, with a perfect family, with perfect everything! You don't know how much I wanted them to come home. No matter how much I begged, no matter how much I cried, they didn't care about me! They chose their job over me and now they're gone. I hate them." Her wolfstone pulsed with a steady beat of light.  
  
"I guess it won't be that much different though," she continued. "It's as if they were always dead, anyway."  
  
The four of them stayed silent for a while. Then they headed toward the manor. They didn't realize they were being watched. 


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises::

A/N: ahh okay. I don't own any of the characters or the setting. or anything like that. All that belongs to Rachel Roberts. I only own the story. ^^  
  
  
  
::Chapter3: Surprises::  
  
"Hey, Mom, I'm home," said Emily as she entered her house. She found her mother sitting at the kitchen table, her eyes bloodshot and filled with tears. "Mom, what's wrong?" asked Emily in a frantic tone.  
  
Her mother looked up startled. "Oh! Hey, honey, I just heard the bad news. about your friend, Adriane. She's such a sweet girl. she reminds me so much of her mother." Emily's eyes widened. "You knew Adriane's Mom?" she asked, surprised.  
  
Her Mother forced a smile. "Yes. She was one of my best friends back when I was your age." "You were?" Emily asked, still shocked.  
  
"Yes. Didn't I ever mention that I used to live here in Stonehill back when I was your age?"  
  
Emily shook her head.  
  
"That's why I was so eager to move back here. We had many adventures in the Ravenswood forest, playing with the animals." Her smile faded. "Until. . . "  
  
Emily stared at her mother. "Until what?" she asked. Her mother shook her head. Never mind. It's just that when you two are together it brings back many fond memories."  
  
Emily smiled. "What'd you guys do In the forest? I mean. besides playing with the animals."  
  
Her mother thought for a moment, as if thinking it wasn't a good idea to tell her. "Well the animals would talk to us and. I mean it was pretend of course. . . animals can't talk. . . and we had these stones that we would pretend to be magical. . . oh we had all sorts of crazy adventures. That's just one of the things we usually did."  
  
Emily stood there, shocked. Talking animals. magical stones. this sounded all too familiar.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Mom. I mean. about. you know. Adriane's Mom. I didn't know," she said. Her mother smiled gently. "It's fine."  
  
Emily rushed up the stairs and into her room. She quickly closed the door and locked it. She grabbed the phone and dialed Kara's phone number.  
  
"Hello?" said a voice on the other line.  
  
"Kara? Oh my God. you will not believe what I just heard."  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Hey! I'm sorry about the short chapters! I promise I'll make the next ones longer. Remember to review! ^^) 


	4. Chapter 4: The Girl::

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the setting or anything like that. All that belongs to Rachel Roberts. I only own 'the girl' and the story. ^^  
  
::Chapter 4: The Girl::  
  
"No way!" Kara exclaimed no the other line. "You're kidding, aren't you?"  
  
"No! I'm totally serious!" Emily replied.  
  
Kara paused for a moment before she answered again. "So what you're saying is that your Mom and Adriane's Mom knew each other, they 'talked' to animals, and they had magic stones?"  
  
"Pretend magic stones," Emily corrected.  
  
"No way. this is too weird," Kara said in disbelief.  
  
"Do you think we should tell Adriane?" Emily suggested.  
  
"Yeah," Kara answered, "But not right now. We should give her some space."  
  
"Okay. So anyway, what's up? Anything new happening?" Emily asked.  
  
"Not really." Kara answered. "But we have some new neighbors who moved in last week. They have a daughter about our age, but I haven't seen her yet."  
  
They talked for a few more minutes when Kara said that she had to go. "Hey, how about you and Adriane come over tomorrow? To my place. You guys can spend the night. We can discuss everything then."  
  
"Okay, I'll just have to tell Mom. You want me to call Adriane?" Emily offered. "No, I'll call her," Kara said. "Alright, see you tomorrow then. Bye." "Okay, see ya."  
  
Emily hung up the phone. She glanced at the clock. It was already past 10. She changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adriane woke up at the sound of the birds outside her window. She groaned as she struggled to sit up. Then she remembered the events of the day before. She crawled back under the covers.  
  
Kara had called her and invited her to spend the night at her place with Emily the night before. She had already told Gran that she would be going.  
  
She got up and got dressed into a pair of black shorts and a black shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows.  
  
The day went by very slowly. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. Not even Storm. She stayed in her room the whole day, not bothering to come down to eat breakfast or lunch, until it was time to head over to Kara's.  
  
She sat up and left the house. She walked slowly along the trail that led out of the forest. A few minutes passed when she heard a rustling from in front of her.  
  
"Hello?" she called. "Anyone here?" No answer. She kept walking. Suddenly she saw something behind the bushes. A girl.  
  
The girl had light brown hair that fell to her shoulders. She looked about Adriane, Emily, and Kara's age.  
  
"Hello," Adriane said. "Are you here for a tour? The tours are closed on Saturdays." The girl said nothing. Then suddenly, the girl took off towards town.  
  
"Weird," Adriane said to herself.  
  
When she reached Kara's house, she told them what happened earlier. "That's strange," Kara said. Emily told Adriane about the conversation she had with her mother earlier. Adriane's eyes were wide open. "Are you serious?" she asked. Emily and Kara both nodded. "That's so weird." Adriane said.  
  
  
  
(A/N: haha. I know that was a bad place to end it but its late and im tired and I wanna go to sleep. lol. well this chapter was a little bit longer. I know this was a weird chapter, but it'll all fit together later. PLEASE REVIEW!! I accept flames and anonymous reviews. ^^) 


	5. Chapter 5: Old Photos::

A/N: I don't own any of the characters or anything like that. All that belongs to Rachel Roberts. I only own the story. ^^  
  
  
  
::Chapter 5: Old Photos::  
  
An hour passed as they discussed some more business on the Ravenswood forest. "Kara! Bring your guests down for dinner!" called a voice from downstairs. "Okay, Mom!" Kara shouted back.  
  
The three girls hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was a large wooden table with six seats. Kara, Adriane, and Emily took the seats on one side. Kara's parents were seated on the other.  
  
"Where's Kyle?" Kara asked, noticing the empty seat across from her. "He's out with some friends. He said he wouldn't make it to dinner," her father replied.  
  
After eating the three girls returned to Kara's room. Kara closed the door behind her. "So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Emily asked, plopping herself on the bed.  
  
Adriane shrugged, and looked over to Kara. "Um," she replied. "Hey I know! Since Daddy's the mayor of Stonehill and all, he probably has a bunch of cool old photos of Ravenswood when Mr. Gardener had it open.  
  
Adriane and Emily's eyes widened. "You think? Come on let's check it out!" Adriane said excitedly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The three girls entered the attic, Kara leading them. "Wow this place is huge!" Adriane commented as her eyes gazed around the large room.  
  
The attic was dark and very dusty. Kara pulled on a string that hung form the ceiling. A single bulb dimly lighted the room.  
  
"All of Mom and Dad's old photos and junk are over there," Kara said, pointed a finger towards a bookshelf.  
  
They headed over. Each of them started reading the labels. "Leanne's (A/N: okay I don't really know what Kara's Mom's first name is, so I just made it up^^) first birthday. no that's not it." Kara said as she read the label of one of the old albums.  
  
"Oh my God." Said Emily. "Hey guys, take a look at this." Adriane and Kara quickly stopped what they were doing and turned over to Emily. Emily was pointing to a picture in one of the albums.  
  
In the picture were three girls. The one on the left had long black hair, down to her waist. The one in the middle had short blonde hair. The last one had wavy auburn hair.  
  
"That's my mom!" the three girls shouted at the same time. "No way." Said Adriane as she eyed Kara and Emily. "You don't think. . ."  
  
Emily stared at the picture. "It's possible. . ."  
  
Kara stared in disbelief. "This is just too weird."  
  
"Flip the page. There might be more!" Adriane said excitedly. Emily turned the page and sure enough, there were more pictures of their mothers from when they were their age.  
  
The first picture on that age was a side view of Adriane's mother. "She looks just like you," Kara said.  
  
"Emily! Kara! Look!" cried Adriane as she pointed at the picture. "Look what's on her wrist!"  
  
The three girls turned to look at the picture. On he wrist was a stone. "I-It's a stone. My wolf stone."  
  
The three girls flipped through the rest of the pages, but found none that they were interested in.  
  
They headed back to Kara's room, the album securely tucked under Kara's arm.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Yay! I got 4 reviews! Haha. I know. pathetic. haha oh well. so how'd you like the fifth chapter? Please review! I accept flames and anonymous reviews! I'll post the next chapter soon!) 


	6. Chapter 6: Questions::

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. All that belongs to Rachel Roberts. I only own the plot and the story. ^^  
  
  
  
::Chapter 6: Questions::  
  
"Should I ask Mom about this?" asked Kara, gesturing to the old photo album tucked safely under her arm.  
  
Adriane shrugged. "I don't know. . . but I do know that our Moms know more than their telling us."  
  
Emily sat on the bed. "Isn't it obvious? They know something that we don't. They know something about. . . magic. . ."  
  
Kara and Adriane stared at her. "But we can't be too sure about that." Kara said.  
  
Emily stared back at them. "I know! But it all fits together! First Mom said that she, Adriane's Mom, and probably Kara's Mom all talked to animals in Ravenswood. And they had magical stones. Doesn't that sound a little familiar?"  
  
Adriane nodded. "You have a point. But do you think it'd be smart to tell them about our magic and stuff? I mean. . . what if your Mom was telling the truth? What if they really were only pretending?"  
  
Emily sat silently. This was way too confusing. Should they tell their Moms about their magic? Adriane did have a good point. What if after telling them everything about the portals and Avalon and everything it turns out they knew nothing about magic in the first place? They would have a lot of explaining to do if that happened.  
  
Emily sighed. But if that wasn't the case- if their mothers did know something about magic- maybe they can work together or something.  
  
"So what are you gonna do?" asked Adriane, taking a seat on the edge of Kara's bed, next to Emily.  
  
Emily shrugged and looked over to Kara. "Maybe we should wait a while. Maybe something will turn up and we can fit the pieces together ourselves." Kara said.  
  
Suddenly they heard a bunch of laughter outside the door. "Oh my God! Kyle! That freak! He was listening to what we were saying!" She rushed to the door and swung it open.  
  
Sure enough, there was Kyle and his friends Joey and Marcus. They were cracking up on the floor. "Oooh! Mom might know something about magic!" Kyle said sarcastically. He continued to laugh. "You guys are such seventh graders, playing magic." He and his friends snorted with laughter.  
  
Kara was fuming with anger. "Shut up, jerk! She yelled. "If you ever say a word about this your gonna wish you were never born!" She slammed the door and locked it.  
  
"Oh no. Oh no." Kara repeated under her breath.  
  
Adriane rolled her eyes. "Just pretend we were only pretending. He won't say a word."  
  
Kara shook her head. "It's not that. Didn't you see who was with him?"  
  
Adriane stared blankly at her.  
  
"Marcus! I'll never live it down."  
  
Adriane rolled her eyes again. "Oh come off it, Kara. You'll get over it."  
  
The three girls all laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mom. . . Tell me what you know about Ravenswood." Emily said the next morning. She had just come back from Kara's house a few minutes before.  
  
Her mother, Carolyn, turned to look at her. "Why, honey, you probably know a lot more about the preserve than I do."  
  
Emily shook her head. "Not that. More about the things you did with Adriane's Mom." She glanced up at her mother. "And Mrs. Davies."  
  
Her mother's eyes widened. "H-How. . . ? Mrs. Davies must have told you yesterday." She said smiling nervously.  
  
Emily shook her head. "No. We were looking through some old photo albums. And we found this." Emily reached into a paper bag and pulled out the photos that Kara had lent her.  
  
Mrs. Fletcher's eyes widened. "Where. . . Oh my goodness. . . where'd you get these?" she asked, as she picked up the first photo, the one with the three of them standing next to eachother.  
  
"Not just that." Emily said. She picked up one of photos. It was the picture of Adriane's mother, the one with the clear view of the wolfstone.  
  
Emily pointed to the stone. "I think I know what you were up to."  
  
"Honey, I don't know what your talking ab-"  
  
"Mom, yes you do. Explain."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So? How'd you like this chapter? Please review and I'll post the next chapter soon! 


	7. Chapter 7: Explanations::

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything like that. All of that belongs to Rachel Roberts. I only own the plot and story. ^^  
  
  
  
::Chapter 7: Explanations::  
  
"Explain? Honey what are you talking about?" Carolyn Fletcher asked her daughter, Emily.  
  
"Mom I know you're hiding something," Emily replied, seriously.  
  
"What do you mean?" her mother asked, nervously tucking a loose strand of her short auburn hair behind her ear. She paused for a moment. "Alright, Leanne, Alaina (A/N: okay I don't really know what Kara and Adriane's mom's first name is so I just made it up) and I were friends when we were younger. What more do you want me to explain?"  
  
She didn't get it! "Mom. Maybe this will clear things up a bit." Emily rolled up her sleeve just enough for her magical rainbow stone to be visible.  
  
"Oh my. . ." Carolyn replied. She stared at the stone in disbelief for a moment. "Honey. . . where did you find this?" she lifted Emily's wrist up to her face to get a better look at the stone. It started to pulse with a steady beat of light.  
  
"In the Ravenswood forest. That day Adriane rescued that cat a few months ago. Do you remember?" Emily asked, looking up at her mother.  
  
Carolyn nodded. "Yes. . . I do. . ." She sat down. "Honey, have a seat. I have to tell you something."  
  
Emily obeyed her mother's command. She stared into her eyes.  
  
"Emily. . . this stone you're wearing now. . ." she paused and looked down at the stone on Emily's wrist again. "I thought I'd never see it again. This stone. . . It used to be mine when I was your age."  
  
Emily's eyes widened. "The same exact one?"  
  
Her mother nodded. She stared past Emily. "I remember that day clearly. It was a beautiful day. Leanne, Alaina- Kara and Adriane's mothers- were pretending to hunt for treasure in the Ravenswood forest."  
  
Emily listened carefully.  
  
"We found the stones at this magical glade." She eyed her daughter.  
  
Emily nodded. "I know where you're taking about."  
  
Carolyn continued. "After finding the stones we figured out it gave us abilities so one else had. Like talking to animals." She paused for moment to think. "One day while we were in the forest. . . I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but somehow me and Alaina dropped our stones. We never found them again."  
  
"What about Mrs. Davies stone?" Emily asked. "Did she lose it too?"  
  
Her mother shook her head. "Not that I remember. She treasured those kinds of things very dearly. For all I know, she probably still has it."  
  
Emily's eyes widened. That was why Kara never found her own stone!  
  
"Mom," Emily said. "Adriane. . . she has a stone too. The tigerseye. She calls it her wolfstone."  
  
Her mother nodded.  
  
"Mom," Emily continued. "Does Aldenmore sound familiar? Or Avalon?"  
  
Mrs. Fletcher's eyes widened. "Aldenmore. . ." she whispered. "I've always longed to see that land. Alaina- Adriane's mother- went there once. She said it was the most amazing place she's ever been in her life."  
  
"What about Avalon?"  
  
"Avalon. . . the home of all magic. . ." her mother said softly. She smiled gently. "I'm not sure if that place even exists, but that's the place we spent our whole time searching for."  
  
"So then what happened?" Emily asked. "After you lost your stone."  
  
Her mother's eyes softened. "We searched for them for days. We never did find them. I was devastated. We could no longer communicate with the animals or anything like that. It was as if the magic had never been a part of us. Eventually we gave up and continued to live a normal life."  
  
Suddenly Carolyn looked at her watch. "Oh! I'm late. It's time for me to work already!" she said. She gave her daughter a hug. "See you later." She left.  
  
Emily sat there. Things were getting complicated.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: REVIEW!!) 


	8. Chapter 8: Phone Call::

A/N: okay I don't own any of the characters. All that belongs to Rachel Roberts. I only own the plot and story. ^^  
  
  
  
::Chapter 8: Phone Call::  
  
"Oh my God! Are you serious?" asked Kara on the other line. Emily had three-way called Adriane and Kara soon after the conversation she had with her mother.  
  
"You mean my Mom knew about Avalon and Aldenmore and everything?" Adriane asked in a shocked voice.  
  
"I guess," Emily replied.  
  
"So you're saying it's my Mom's fault that I don't have a jewel?" Kara asked.  
  
Emily laughed. "Yeah."  
  
"No fair!" Kara shouted.  
  
"Wait, guys," Adriane said. "This is too weird. Our Moms were mages. I mean. . . almost mages. . . well. . . they worked with the same magic that we have."  
  
"Yeah that's true." Kara said.  
  
"But everything's happening so fast," Emily said. "First Storm told us about some strange new power in Stonehill, and now this."  
  
"Oh my gosh I completely forgot about that!" Adriane said.  
  
"And that girl you were talking about, Adriane, the one in the forest," Kara said.  
  
Adriane paused. "Do you think she could have anything to do with this? I mean. . . you know. . . the strange power and stuff."  
  
"I don't know," Emily said. "She could, but she might also be just some kid playing in the forest."  
  
"Adriane, do you remember where she was headed when you saw her?" Kara asked.  
  
"Umm. . ." Adriane paused for a moment. "Well. . . she was headed towards town. . . but actually I think she lives somewhere near you."  
  
"What?" Kara asked.  
  
"I don't know. . . I just have this weird feeling. . ." Adriane replied.  
  
"Whatever," Kara said. "Well anyway, should I ask Mom about the magic and stuff or what? I mean after all, she does have my stone."  
  
"She doesn't have your stone," Adriane said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
DING DING DING!  
  
Emily heard the sound of some sort of doorbell on the other line.  
  
"Hold up you guys I someone's at the door," Kara said.  
  
"Okay," Emily and Adriane said that the same time.  
  
"They waited a few minutes until Kara finally came back.  
  
"Hello?" said Kara's voice.  
  
"Yeah," Adriane said.  
  
"Oh my God. . . Adriane, you know that girl you were talking about?"  
  
"Yeah, what about her?" Adriane asked.  
  
"She's my new neighbor."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kyle waited until his sister and her friends said goodbye. He quietly hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: please review and tell me what you think!) 


	9. Chapter 9: The Stone::

A/N: I do not own any of the characters or anything like that. All that belongs to Rachel Roberts. I only own the plot and story. ^^  
  
  
  
::Chapter 9:: The Stone::  
  
After hanging up the phone Kara laid on her bed. She sighed.  
  
Everything was happening so fast. She could barely remember what her life was like only a few months ago before she found the stone. She would go to school, hang with friends, come home. . . Her worst fear was breaking a nail in public. But things have changed.  
  
Should I ask Mom about magic? She thought to herself. Or maybe I should go through her old jewelry stuff and look for the stone? No. . . that would be wrong. Maybe I should just ask. . .  
  
There was a knock on her door. She scrambled up on her bed. "Come in," she said.  
  
The door slowly creaked open. Her mother stepped in. "Kara, sweetie, what's the matter? Ever since that sleepover you had the other night you haven't been the same."  
  
Kara sighed. "I'm fine. I'm just feeling really confused."  
  
"About what, hun?"  
  
"Umm. . . nothing important," Kara lied.  
  
Her mother smiled. "That's good. But you know that you can always tell me what's on your mind."  
  
Kara smiled back. "Thanks Mom."  
  
Mrs. Davies turned to leave.  
  
"Mom- wait." Kara stopped her.  
  
She slowly turned around. "What is it, Kara?"  
  
"Mom. . . I know this is kind of out of the blue but. . . do you believe in magic?"  
  
Mrs. Davies smiled. "Of course, dear."  
  
Kara's eyes widened.  
  
Her mother continued. "When your father and I first met, I've always believ-"  
  
Kara rolled her eyes. "Not that kind of magic. . . I mean. . . real magic."  
  
Leanne looked startled. "W-what do you mean, hun?"  
  
Kara rolled her eyes again. "Mom, it's no use trying to hide it. I already know about everything. Avalon, Aldenmore, talking animals, magic stones. . ."  
  
Her mother had a surprised expression on her face. "H-how. . . ?"  
  
Kara explained everything. From the day she found out about magic, to the pictures in the attic, and to everything Mrs. Fletcher had told Emily.  
  
"Oh my. . ." Mrs. Davies said.  
  
"Do you still have it?" Kara asked.  
  
"Have what, dear?"  
  
"The stone."  
  
Mrs. Davies paused.  
  
"Well, do you?" Kara asked.  
  
Her mother looked into her daughter's eyes. "Kara, I'm so sorry. I'm afraid over the years it has somehow gotten lost."  
  
Kara felt like crying.  
  
"I don't remember the last time I remember having it. . . I'm sure it's in this house somewhere."  
  
Kara brightened up a little.  
  
"Maybe you should check the attic."  
  
Kara nodded. "Thanks Mom."  
  
Her mother nodded, and left.  
  
Kara immediately rushed upstairs into the attic. She turned on the light and searched box after box for the magic gem. Hours passed, and it was still no where to be seen.  
  
Kara finally gave up. She slowly walked down the stairs. She headed towards her room. As she passes Kyle's room along the way, she felt something. It was as if something was drawing her into her brother's room.  
  
She slowly stepped in. His room was a mess. The bed wasn't made, old school books were piled on the floor, and there was clothes thrown everywhere.  
  
She was about to turn and leave when something caught her eye. Something sparkling.  
  
She glanced towards it. It was coming from one of the pockets from a pair of pants that was thrown on the floor. She reached for it. She dug her hands into the pocket.  
  
She pulled her hand out and yelped as she saw her hand was covered in already chewed gum. "Gross!" she yelled.  
  
She wiped her hand on the pair of pants she was holding and carefully checked the pocket again. This time she felt something. Something warm. She pulled out her hand. She slowly unfolded her fingers.  
  
Her eyes widened with surprise and she tried to stifle a squeal of delight. The crystal stone laying on the palm of her hand was glowing furiously. She had found her own stone!  
  
Just then she remembered where she was. She looked around and saw the unmade bed and clothes.  
  
What was the stone doing in Kyle's room?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: PLZ REVIEW!!) 


	10. Chapter 10: The Lengend::

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything like that except for 'the girl.' All of that belongs to Rachel Roberts. I only own the plot and story. ^^  
  
  
  
::Chapter 10: The Legend::  
  
  
  
"Hey Storm!" cried Adriane as she hugged her friend. "It's been so long since I last saw you." Her eyes darkened. "I-I'm sorry. . . about the other day. I was acting like a total jerk."  
  
Storm shook her head. "No. It's not your fault, Warrior."  
  
Adriane smiled sadly. "I know."  
  
Adriane told Storm about everything that they found out. From the pictures they found in Kara's attic, to the strange girl from the forest who happened to be Kara's neighbor, to everything Mrs. Fletcher had told Emily.  
  
Storm nodded. "That girl. . . I've been keeping a close eye on her."  
  
Adriane looked over. "Why? I mean. . . how do we actually know it's her with that strong power you were talking about?"  
  
Storm shook her head. "Not that. I actually don't know much about her, but she's came here more than a few times."  
  
"I saw her here once. On my way to Kara's."  
  
Storm nodded. "She's been waiting for you three to show up everyday. She's been watching you."  
  
Adriane's eyes widened. "H-How do you know?"  
  
"I've seen her around. I watch her everyday. She's always in some sort of bush. She just sits there, watching you. Then she leaves."  
  
Adriane felt a shiver go up her spine. "How freaky. What does she want?"  
  
"I don't know. But I do know that it's her. She's the one."  
  
Adriane fell silent. What if that girl was hiding somewhere, watching them at this very moment? "Storm. . . what kind of power is this exactly?"  
  
Storm shook her head. "I'm not sure. . . it's different from what I've ever encountered. All I know is that whenever she's around I get this immense feeling. . . I can't explain."  
  
Adriane nodded. "Do you have any idea of what it could be? Of what she could be?"  
  
Storm paused for a moment before she continued. "There is one possibility. . ."  
  
"What? What is it?" Adriane asked.  
  
"But. . . it's likely that it's not true. . . but it's the only thing that fits. . ."  
  
"Go on," Adriane said, her eyes on the mistwolf.  
  
"There's an old legend about a sorceress. She was the most powerful of her kind. She practiced her magic for neither good nor evil. She was in the middle. Other creatures of both sides would do very extreme and dangerous things to get her on their side. She refused all offers. One night, the sorceress of evil managed to get her killed. "Her last words were 'When doors are opened and secrets are reveled I will come back, and those of the evil one will perish.'"  
  
Adriane shuddered. "So what are you saying? You mean that girl is the sorceress?"  
  
"I am not sure, but it is a possibility. But as I've said before, I may be wrong."  
  
Adriane thought for a moment. When doors are opened and secrets are reveled. . . what was that suppose to mean?  
  
Suddenly Adriane felt something. She couldn't explain it, but it was as if she felt a strong presence somewhere.  
  
"She's here." Storm whispered. "We should get out of here."  
  
Adriane and Storm raced out of the forest. They could see the sun beginning to set, and the beginning of the moon began to appear.  
  
Back in the Ravenswood forest, two eyes watched as they left.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Hey! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!) 


	11. Chapter 11: Suspicion::

A/N: I do not own any of the characters or anything. All that belongs to Rachel Roberts. I only own the plot and story. ^^  
  
  
  
::Chapter 11: Suspicion::  
  
Kara excitedly returned to her room, locking the door behind her. She finally had her own magic stone!  
  
She danced around her room, clutching the glowing stone in her hand. She squealed in delight.  
  
She had to call Emily and Adriane. No. . . maybe she should just surprise them the next time they meet.  
  
She flopped herself onto her bed.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked, getting up.  
  
"It's me," said a voice. Kyle.  
  
"What do you want?" Kara asked, one of her hands on the door handle, the other clutching the stone.  
  
"Just open the door," he replied, sounding irritated. She rolled her eyes. "Okay, Okay." She unlocked the door and flung the it open.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked again.  
  
He peered into her room. "Have you been in my room?" he asked.  
  
Kara rolled her eyes again. "Of course not. Why would I want to go in your room?" she lied.  
  
Kyle shrugged and looked to the floor. "I don't know. It's just that I had something in there this morning and now it's missing."  
  
Kara tried her best to look like she concerned, but in reality she was trying to keep from grinning. "What did you lose?" she asked.  
  
Kyle paused for a moment. "This thing I found."  
  
"Does this thing have a name?" asked Kara, rolling her eyes.  
  
Kyle glared at her. "I know you have it, jerk."  
  
Kara looked surprised. "What are you talking about? I don't even know what it is you lost!" she lied again.  
  
Kyle sighed. "Maybe you are telling the truth. Never mind then." He turned to leave.  
  
Kara was about to shut the door when Kyle turned around and eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Now what?" Kara asked.  
  
"I don't know what you and those loser friends of yours do at Ravenswood, but I think I know what you're up to." He left.  
  
Kara's eyes widened. She stood there holding the door open, stunned.  
  
What was that suppose to mean?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay! I got 11 reviews! Haha I know I know. . . pathetic. . . oh well I'm still happy! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! ^^ 


	12. Chapter 12: The Rainbow Fairimental::

A/N: I don't own any of the characters or anything except for the 'rainbow fairimental.' Everything else belongs to Rachael Roberts. I only own the plot and story. ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
::Chapter 12: The Rainbow Fairimental::  
  
Emily raced to the Ravenswood Preserve. Kara had called her earlier that day that she needed to show Adriane and Emily something important.  
  
When Emily reached the preserve she saw Adriane already waiting. "Hey," Emily said, walked up towards her. Storm was by her side.  
  
"Hi," Adriane replied, looking up. "Hello," Storm said.  
  
"Is Kara here yet?" Emily asked, looking around. Adriane shook her head. "She should be here soon.  
  
As if on cue, Kara came racing towards them. "Hey!" she shouted. "Hey you guys! Guess what I have?!" She caught up to them, out of breath.  
  
Adriane and Emily stared at her blankly. Kara had a wide grin spread across her face. "Check this out, girls." She pulled back her shirt sleeve to reveal a sparkling crystal stone on a silver chain. It suddenly furiously pulsed with light.  
  
"Oh my God, Kara!" Adriane said in awe. "Is that a. . ." she stopped and looked at her own stone. It was also pulsing with light. So was Emily's.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Emily, her eyes darting back and forth from the three glowing stones.  
  
They felt a light gust. Suddenly it got stronger and stronger. "What's happening?!" Emily repeated over the loud gust.  
  
"I don't know!" Kara shouted.  
  
The gust surrounded the three girls, and then moved in front of them. What they thought was wind was actually not wind at all. It was more like a cloud of sparkly glitter, which reflected all the colors of the rainbow, although there was no sun out.  
  
The glitter started to form into some sort of figure. The girls stared in awe. "What is that?" Adriane whispered.  
  
The figure resemble some kind of human figure. . . a fairy.  
  
"Who are you?" Emily shouted over the loud noise the creature was making in effort to star together.  
  
"It can't be. . ." Storm said.  
  
The girls turned to stare at the mistwolf.  
  
"It can't be what?" Adriane asked.  
  
"That's a. . ."  
  
The figure spoke. "I am a rainbow Fairimental."  
  
The girl's eye's widened. "A what?" Kara asked.  
  
"A rainbow Fairimental." Storm repeated. "They are the most rare and most magical of the Fairimentals."  
  
"What did you come for?" Emily asked the Fairimental.  
  
"When. . . doors. . .open. . . secrets. . . revealed. . . evil ones. . . perish. . ." the Fairimental struggled to stay together.  
  
"What?" Kara asked, looking confused.  
  
"Beware. . ." With one last word the Fairimental flew out into all directions, and disappeared back into the sky.  
  
Adriane thought for a moment. "When doors open. . . secrets. . . revealed. . . evil ones perish. . ." Suddenly her eyes widened. "That's it!"  
  
"What's it?" Kara asked, once again looking confused.  
  
"When doors are opened and secrets are revealed, I will come back and those of the evil ones will perish!" Adriane said. "That's what the sorceress in the legend said."  
  
The girls exchanged glances, and looked at the three stones on their wrists.  
  
"When doors open. . . could that be referring to the portals?" Emily suggested.  
  
"And when secrets are reveled. . ." Kara said, thoughtfully. "What we found out about our parents."  
  
"Those of the evil one's will perish," Adriane whispered. "Mom."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Hey! Sorry about the short chapters and stuff but with school and everything its hard to fit everything in so im trying! Plz review!) 


	13. Chapter 13: Giving up Magic::

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the books belongs to Rachael Roberts.  
  
A/N: Hey! I know I haven't updated in a while. But here's the next chapter! PLEASE remember to review!  
  
  
  
::Chapter 13: Giving up Magic::  
  
  
  
Adriane stared at the floor, her eyes unblinking. "Mom. . ." she whispered again. "This all makes sense. . ."  
  
"What makes sense?" Kara asked, still shaken from what had just happened.  
  
"Remember the legend Storm told us about?" Adriane asked, eyeing the two girls.  
  
They nodded. "What about it?" Emily asked softly.  
  
"The sorceress- the one who was on neither the evil or good side- said she would come back someday and those of the evil ones will perish. Storm started sensing magic at about the time that strange girl moved in next door to you." Adriane said, glancing at Kara. "And, that's about the time," Adriane paused and said sadly, "Mom died."  
  
Tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Adriane, don't cry," Emily said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"And now," Adriane sobbed, tears pouring down her cheeks. "She wants to kill me."  
  
"B-But. . . I don't get it," Kara said softly.  
  
"Isn't it possible for that girl to be the reincarnation of that sorceress. . . and Mom could be the evil one?"  
  
The two other girls stayed silent.  
  
Adriane continued to cry. "But how. . . Mom can't be. . . this is too. . . this can't be possible. . ."  
  
Suddenly she sat up. "I hate this! I hate all of this. . . this. . . magic! I wish I never moved here. I wish I never found this stone!" she cried, ripping the stone off her wrist. She threw it on the ground and stomped on it with her feet. "I don't know how I got into this stupid mess! I wish I never found out about magic. . . and I wish I never met any of you!" she cried, glaring at the two other girls.  
  
"I'm through with all this crap. Let's just pretend I never met any of you." She glanced at Kara, Emily, and then Storm.  
  
She sniffed, and started to run.  
  
"Adriane- wait!" Emily started to go after her, but Storm stopped her.  
  
"Give her some time," she said calmly, although Emily could make out fear, pain, and confusion in her eyes.  
  
Emily's eyes started to water. "I-I. . . I hate this too!" she said, ripping the stone from her wrist. She started to cry. "All the magic did was bring pain. . . and ripped us apart!" She clenched her fists. "Maybe Adriane is right. Maybe we would have been better off if you never came up with this stupid idea for making Ravenswood into a national monument. You should have stayed out of where you didn't belong."  
  
Kara stared at her. "Emily. . . What are you saying? I'm your friend. We're all friends. How can you let something as trivial as this rip us apart?"  
  
Emily stared at her, tears streaming down her face. "I-I don't know. . ." she whispered. "I-I'm just. . . confused. So much has happened the past couple of days and. . . I don't know." She looked to the floor.  
  
Kara stared at her. She could feel tears threatening to pour out. "Emily. . . don't think that I never think about the magic. I spend every night thinking of how my life would be if I never came across magic. But I also think of how lucky I am for having friends who understand, and will always be there for me no matter what the circumstances."  
  
Kara felt tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Emily turned away, and ran the opposite direction Adriane had gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Emily kept running. "I hate this!" she cried to herself.  
  
She hated Adriane and Kara for only pretending to care. For never sharing what was really on their minds.  
  
She hated her mother for never telling her about magic and for making her move here.  
  
But most of all, she hated how she still cared.  
  
"Hey watch out!" someone cried.  
  
Before Emily could look up to see who was talking she ran into something-or someone- . . .hard.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry!" Emily sputtered, tears still streaming down her face. "I- I. . ."  
  
"Emily?"  
  
"K-Kyle?" Emily stared at her friend's- her 'ex-friend's'- brother, her vision blurred with tears.  
  
"Wh-What happened?" Kyle asked, helping her up by the elbows.  
  
"K-Kyle. . . I know you're going to think I'm crazy for saying th-this. . . but-"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"D-Do you believe in magic?"  
  
Kyle paused for a moment, staring into her face. "You mean the kind with magic stones?"  
  
"H-How did you-"  
  
"And talking animals?"  
  
Emily nodded, wondering how he knew.  
  
"And sorceresses?"  
  
Emily nodded once more.  
  
"Then. . . yes. I do believe."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Adriane ran deeper and deeper into the forest. Her mother. . . the evil sorceress? How was this possible?  
  
She felt something in the pit of her stomach, but couldn't tell what. Something was wrong.  
  
She rubbed her wrist. She had to admit she didn't feel right without the stone.  
  
"Adriane!" someone whispered.  
  
Adriane stopped, expecting the voice to belong to either Kara, Emily, or Storm. But the voice was new.  
  
"W-Who is it?" Adriane called, looking around her. She wiped her tears with her sleeve.  
  
She heard a rustling of leaves. Then the girl.  
  
Adriane gasped. "Y-You!" Adriane said angrily, point at the girl. "You killed my mother!"  
  
The girl grinned evilly, without a reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Finally I updated! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! 


	14. Chapter 14: First Encounter::

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from the books belongs to Rachael Roberts.  
  
  
  
::Chapter 14: First Encounter::  
  
Adriane's heart pounded as she glared at the girl through teary eyes. "Y- You! You did it! You killed my m-mother!" She bit her lower lip.  
  
The girl continued to grin evilly. "You know why, don't you." She said in a soft, yet menacing voice.  
  
"W-What do you mean?"  
  
The girl locked Adriane's gaze. "You don't think I would kill her for no reason, do you? It's your mother's own fault for dieing. You mother deserved her death."  
  
Adriane wanted to run up and punch the girl but fear kept her where she was. "N-No! It's not her fault! It's not. . ." She fell to the ground, sobbing.  
  
"You know it is. You can't hide the truth forever. You know who your mother was. Back in her time, she had done many cruel things."  
  
"B-But. . . th-that was before!" Adriane sputtered. "My mother loved me, and I don't care what she did. . . before. . . I know that she would have never done it again, and I know she regretted all of it. . . and-"  
  
"How can you be sure your mother loved you?" the girl interrupted.  
  
"W-What do you mean?"  
  
"Your mother left you for her job. . . she left her one and only daughter for her job. She never once visited, or contacted you in anyway, besides the occasional postcard. She didn't care for you."  
  
"Liar! My mother loved me! And I love her. . . no matter what she did." Tears streamed down Adriane's cheeks.  
  
"Keep thinking what you want. I am only trying to tell you the truth."  
  
"Why did you kill her." Adriane demanded.  
  
"You know exactly why. And you're next."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"K-Kyle?" Emily stared at the boy in disbelief. "But h-how did you. . ."  
  
"Emily, I know this may be hard to believe but, I've known about. . . magic. . . long before you even moved here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found the stone about a year ago. . ."  
  
Emily's eyes widened. "You have a stone too?"  
  
Kyle looked to the floor. "The one Kara has right now."  
  
Emily touched her wrist, longing for the comfort her own stone had once given her.  
  
"And," he brought up his hand and wiped the tears from Emily's cheek.  
  
Suddenly they heard a bloodcurdling shriek.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kara slumped down to her knees, burying her tear stained face in her hands.  
  
What was happening? First Adriane runs away and now Emily too.  
  
She continued to bawl. She didn't care if she just died like this. Any position would be better than the one she was in now.  
  
She felt the stone furiously pulsing with energy on her wrist.  
  
Suddenly she heard a rustling of leaves, and some twigs snapping. Footsteps.  
  
Kara gasped as she spotted to figures walking towards her, the images blurred with her tears.  
  
"Kara? Kara! What happened?"  
  
Although she couldn't see the person clearly, she could recognize this voice from anywhere.  
  
"Mom?" she choked, as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Kara, honey, what's the matter?" said another voice. Emily's mother.  
  
"M-Mom! It's all my fault! Adriane and Emily. . . th-they left their stones. . ." she sputtered as she glanced at the two dull stones on the forest ground. "They left. . . th-they don't have magic and that girl. . .the one who moved in next door last week she's-"  
  
"Whoa whoa. . . slow down, honey." Mrs. Davies said. "Now, calm down and tell me what's wrong."  
  
"She's going to kill Adriane!"  
  
Just then they heard a shriek coming from deeper into forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: hey! I know this chapter was kind of weird. . . there wasn't much point to it but oh well. . . I'm sorry for the lack of updates and thanks to all my reviewers! You know who you are. =)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	15. Chapter 15: Goodbye, Kara::

READ THIS: I have been getting e-mails complementing me on my 'Avalon Series.' I am NOT the author of the Avalon Series! They belong to Rachel Roberts, and ONLY Rachel Roberts! I don't know how you got the idea that I'm the author, because many of you know that I am just a regular girl who happens to be a big fan of the series! Also, some of you were telling me how you couldn't wait to get the next book of the series, "Magical Reunion." 'Magical Reunion' is NOT the next book! That is just another one of my FAN(note the word)fics! Thank you!  
  
A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates!!  
  
  
  
::Chapter 15: Goodbye, Kara::  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Kyle asked nervously, as he looked deeper into the forest from the direction the scream came from.  
  
"Adriane!" Emily cried, bursting into tears. She sprinted towards the source of the scream.  
  
"Emily wait!" Kyle cried, catching up to her. "Adriane? You mean that freaky gir-"  
  
Emily clenched her fists, tears still pouring down her cheeks. "No! Adriane's my friend! And she's in trouble. . ." she said, gasping for breath.  
  
Kyle eyes her suspiciously. "How do I know that you three aren't playing one of your little games?"  
  
Emily stopped running and faced the boy. She pointed to her tear streaked face. "Does THIS look fake to you? Do you think I'm faking all this?"  
  
Kyle's eyes softened as he stared into her face.  
  
"Do you think I ENJOY the fact that one of my best friends is about to be murdered?!"  
  
"Emily I-"  
  
Emily sobbed. "I-I hate this! Why did this happen to us? Why wasn't it someone else who found the stones?"  
  
"Emily. . ." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Emily, I know this might sound kind of corny, but. . . maybe everything happened for a reason."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"ADRIANE!" Kara shrieked. "Mom! She's with her! She's going to hurt her NOW!" she said as she ran quickly towards the direction of the scream.  
  
She gasped as she caught her breath. Where was she?  
  
"Please, it wasn't her fault!" cried a small voice.  
  
"Adriane?" Kara called softly.  
  
"Kara? Is this you?" said a surprised voice.  
  
Suddenly Kara spotted her. Adriane was kneeling on the ground, only a few feet away from her.  
  
"Adriane!" Kara cried as she ran up to her friend. She embraced her in a friendly hug. "Adriane, I'm so sorry," she sobbed.  
  
Suddenly she felt a cold empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. She shivered, as she looked up and saw. . .  
  
"It's you!" she cried, jumped back a few feet. A girl who appeared no older than herself was standing just a few feet in front of them, grinning evilly.  
  
"I see you've come to save your friend." She said in a soft, yet malicious, voice.  
  
"Leave her alone. Or else."  
  
The girl chuckled slightly. "Or else? Is that the best you can do?"  
  
Kara clenched her fists.  
  
Suddenly there was a rustling of leaves.  
  
"I think we've found them!" said a voice.  
  
Kara's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. "Kyle?"  
  
Her older brother, along with Emily, stepped out.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the two said at the same time.  
  
Kyle's eyes gazed at each person, until they reached the girl. He glared.  
  
"It's you. I should have known all along."  
  
But the girl's evil eyes were set on Kara.  
  
"You are merely a pathetic distraction. I'm going to have to get rid of you before I do anything else." She pointed the palm of her hand towards Kara.  
  
Kara raised her wrist, the stone glistening in the sun, for protection.  
  
The girl chuckled again. "That won't do anything for you. It wasn't meant for you. And you know it."  
  
Kara's eyes widened just before a beam of light hit her.  
  
She shrieked as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Kara!" Adriane, Emily, and Kyle cried as they rushed over to the girl.  
  
"K-Kara!" Kyle said, reached for his sister's hand. "Kara! Open your eyes! Please, I'll never annoy you again! Please, just open your eyes."  
  
But she didn't move.  
  
Tears slowing dripped down the boy's cheek. "Kara, I'm sorry. . . for everything. . . please. . . just-"  
  
"Kyle?" a barely audible voice whispered.  
  
"Kara. . ." Kyle said, his hand shaking from fright.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know I've been a jerk to you. . . since the day I was born. . . please forgive me. . ."  
  
"Kara!" Kyle said, gently tapping Kara's cheek. "Keep your eyes open!"  
  
"I have to go now. . ."  
  
"No! Kara! What. . . What am I going to tell Mom?"  
  
"Just promise me one thing. . ."  
  
"A-Anything. . ." Kyle sniffed.  
  
And small smile formed on Kara's face. "Kick some butt."  
  
  
  
A/N: FINALLY!! Another chapter! I'm soo sorry if it seemed as if I had neglected the story! School has gotten really hectic, and I know all of you know what I'm going through! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	16. Chapter 16: The Power of Love::

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avalon Series, or most of the characters. I only own 'the girl' and the story and plot. Everything else belongs to Rachel Roberts.  
  
  
  
::Chapter 16: The Power of Love::  
  
Kyle managed to form a soft grin, feeling no embarrassment or shame from the tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Don't worry, Kara, I will. We all will. For you, and everyone else," he replied softly.  
  
"Adriane, Emily, Kyle, I love you guys," Kara said in a faint voice before she gasped for a small breath for the last time.  
  
Emily set her hand over Kara's. "M-Maybe my healing stone will-"  
  
"Emily, I-It's too late," Kyle said softly.  
  
"No. . .Kara. . ." Adriane sobbed softly, tears streaming down her face. "I-It's all my fault! I-If you hadn't found me, you wouldn't have-"  
  
"Adriane, I-it's okay," Emily whispered softly, embracing her friend in a hug.  
  
"Hah! You three are just a bunch of pathetic fools," cackled a menacing voice.  
  
Kyle, Adriane, and Emily slowly set their gaze on the girl.  
  
Kyle gritted his teeth. He let go of his sister's hand and slowly stood up, clenching his fists. "You. . . You'll pay for this big time."  
  
The girl laughed. "You're funny. You three don't know how entertaining it is to see you suffer a loss of some nobody."  
  
"That 'nobody' you're talking about is my sister!" Kyle yelled furiously. "I swear, I'm going to kill you even if I risk my life doing it!" He charged towards the girl, only to be shot back with a beam of light.  
  
"Kyle no!" Emily cried as she raced towards the boy. "A-Are you okay? What do you think you're doing?!" she cried, tears pouring out of her eyes. "We've already lost Kara! I-I don't want to lose you too!"  
  
"Emily, I-I have to. . . we have to. . . for Kara," he said, his hand gripping his slightly wounded arm.  
  
"He's right," Adriane spoke up in a soft yet determined voice.  
  
The girl laughed maliciously. "I don't want to have to bother with either of you," she said, gesturing to Kyle and Emily. Then she shot an evil glare at Adriane. "Only you."  
  
"No!" Emily said, her heart racing. "We're friends, and friends stick together." She stood confidently next to Adriane.  
  
"Not that you would know anything about friends," Kyle shot back, taking his place next to Emily.  
  
The girl glared. "Fine. You are the dimmest people I have ever met. I'm trying to spare your lives! After I finish up with this girl here," she glared at Adriane. "I'm done. It's only one person out of the billions on earth. No one will care."  
  
Emily gritted her teeth. This was too much. She raised her stone, and concentrated with all her might. She thought about all the good times she had with Adriane and Kara, times she knew would never again repeat.  
  
Suddenly a beam of rainbow light shot out of the stone on her wrist.  
  
Adriane and Kyle gasped.  
  
"What are you doing?!" the girl shrieked angrily. She shot out her own beam of light from the palm of her hand, trying to fight the rainbow.  
  
Emily closed her eyes. She thought of the warmth she felt when she was with her family, the happiness Adriane will never feel again.  
  
The beam grew brighter.  
  
The girl strengthened her beam, which grew brighter and stronger at the second.  
  
A bead of sweat rolled down Emily's neck as she tried desperately to hold her strength.  
  
"A-Adriane! Kyle! I-I need your help!" she said.  
  
Adriane and Kyle quickly grabbed Emily's hands.  
  
Adriane felt the power of Emily's stone absorb into her own. She concentrated on everything that happened the last few weeks. . . of her mother. . . and Kara. Tears streamed down her face as she whispered, "Mom, Kara, I love you both."  
  
The beam of light grew stronger, yet not reaching the strength of the girls.  
  
Kyle cleared his mind of everything but one thing. . . Kara. Just a few hours ago he would have loved it if he never saw her again, but now that it actually happened, he actually would have been thrilled to hear her annoying voice whining about her broken nails, or how her hair wasn't 'perfect'. But, he also thought of all the good times they shared. Although they usually argued over everything, he greatly treasure the few moments when they got along.  
  
The beam of light grew even stronger, but not strong enough.  
  
"W-We need more power!" Adriane shouted over the deafening blare of the magic beams of light.  
  
Kyle immediately reached down and grabbed Kara's hand, which was as cold as ice. He thought of his love for her as a sister. Her hand slowly got warmer and warmer, and he felt the magic of her stone transfer into his body.  
  
"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!" the girl shouted over. "PATHETIC! SAY YOUR GOODBYES!"  
  
The girls power drew as she thought of her hate for Adriane and her Mother.  
  
Suddenly there was a rustling of leaves. . . footsteps. Then two figures.  
  
Emily opened her eyes and peered at the two people. "Mom! Mrs. Davies!"  
  
Kyle's eyes shot open. "Mom! We need your help!"  
  
Surprisingly, they two grown women seemed to know what was going on.  
  
Leanne Davies grabbed Kara's empty hand, while Carolyn Fletcher grabbed Adriane's.  
  
They immediately felt the power of magic surge through their bodies.  
  
The beam grew brighter and stronger.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" the girl shrieked.  
  
Adriane closed her eyes. "My mother loves me." She said in a soft voice, yet everyone present could hear it. "And I love her."  
  
Suddenly she felt a strange, yet familiar warmth in her heart. Then she heard a faint whisper that was barely audible, that she wasn't even sure if she had heard it. "Adriane, my baby girl. . . I love you too."  
  
The beam grew brighter, yet it was still no match for the girl.  
  
"GIVE UP NOW AND SAVE YOR STRENTH!" the girl shouted. "NOTHING CAN DEFEAT ME!"  
  
But there HAS to be something. . . Emily thought to herself. She thought for awhile, when she noticed something. Kyle. The way he made her feel when he was around. The way he cared.  
  
"Emily, I love you."  
  
Emily's eyes widened in surprise and happiness. "M-Me too."  
  
The beam grew brighter and brighter.  
  
The girl shrieked in agony.  
  
"Let's do this!" Adriane shouted confidently. "Let's kick some butt!"  
  
"For Kara," Kyle said.  
  
"For Kara," Adriane and Emily answered.  
  
"And for Mom," Adriane added.  
  
The rest of them nodded.  
  
"For Alaina," Mrs. Davies and Fletcher both said.  
  
That's when they all knew.  
  
"You said nothing can defeat you," Adriane said to the girl. "But you are wrong. There is one thing."  
  
She closed her eyes. "Love."  
  
Suddenly, the beam grew brighter and brighter, blinding everyone's sight.  
  
"NOO!!" the girl shrieked.  
  
Suddenly there was a big burst of light, and two figures started to form out of nowhere.  
  
"Thank you," they both said in a melodic voice.  
  
"Kara?" Kyle said in disbelief, staring at the two figures.  
  
"Mom?" Adriane said, her eyes wide in astonishment.  
  
Then, in a blink of an eye, they were gone.  
  
"I love you!" Adriane called after her mother. "I really do."  
  
The cries of the girl started to fade, until there was silence.  
  
With the power of love, they had finally won.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry about the lack of updates! Please review, with any comments! 


End file.
